Enemy Among Us
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: The Autobots have a mole on the team and must find out who the trader is and stop them before it's to late.
1. Trust No One

Chapter 1 Trust No One.

One day Bumblebee was at the scrap yard with his team. When they suddenly got a call from Optimus Prime.

"We need you and your team to help us we fear there is a mole in our ranks." Optimus Prime told Bumblebee. "As of late it is like the Decepticons know our moves even before we make them."

"So you think someone is a spy?" Asked Sideswipe.

"Who?" Asked Bumblebee.

"That is what we need you to find out." Optimus explained. "So far the only ones we can rule out are the original members of Team Prime and your team."

"We won't let you down Optimus." Said Bumblebee. "Well team looks like we're going to Cybertron."

Then after the call ended Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock and Fixit went through a space bridge Optimus sent for them. While Drift and his Minicons stayed behind to help Denny and Rusull look after the scrap yard.

* * *

Seconds later they arrived on Cybertron. And were greeted by Team Prime.

And introduced to the other Autobots who had joined them. Which include Springer, Hot Rod, Ironhide, Hound, Crosshairs, Tracks, Getaway, Pharma and Sental. And one bot who Sideswipe knew and greeted right away.

"Sunstreaker how's it going." Sideswipe greeted his twin brother before introducing him to Bumblebee and the rest of his team.

"Great the Autobots are awesome." Sunstreaker replied.

"Hi guys." Greeted Knock Out who had just arrived there.

"Where were you?" Asked Arcee.

"Sorry I was racing some bots I ran into and it took longer then I thought it would." Knock Out explained.

"Ok." Arcee replied looking at him supishusly.

"I'm going to the medbay." Knock Out added. As he walked inside the base.

Then all the new members left to do work around the base. Leaving Team Bee and Team Prime to talk.

"I think Knock Out is the mole." Arcee said without missing a beat.

"Why are you so sure it's Knock Out?" Asked Smokescreen.

"Because he keeps being late and he used to be a Decepticon so it's got to be him." She explained.

"I tend to agree with Arcee." Ultra Magnus told them.

"Enough Knock Out is one of us now and he must be given the benefit of a doubt." Said Optimus Prime. "I believe he has truly changed."

"Yeah and you can't convict him with out evadence." Strongarm added. "Innocent till proven guilty."

"True but I'm keeping my optics on him just the same." Said Arcee.

And they continued to discuss how they were going to find the mole.

* * *

Meanwhile in the med bay Knock Out was cleaning some medical equipment and crying a few coolant tears because on his way to the med bay he'd dropped his energon prob and upon going back to retrieve it had heard Arcee and Ultra Magnus accuse him of being the mole.

Then he heard pedsteps coming down the hall.

And when he looked up Getaway was standing there. Now feeling embarrassed Knock Out quickly wiped away the coolant tears.

"What wrong Knock Out?" Asked the escape artist. "This wouldn't have anything to do with them thinking your the mole would it?"

"How did you know about that?" Knock Out asked him.

"I was practicing my escape methods in the vents right above where you were standing." Getaway explained.

"I gave up being a Decepticon and thought I'd proven myself too them but I guess the Autobots will never really accept me as one of them." Said Knock Out hanging his helm.

"What you need is to get your mind off things how about after your shift ends we have a race and then go to my place where I have an extra berth room we'll just have a mech's version of those Earth slumber parties?" Getaway suggested.

"That actually sounds like fun." Knock Out replied. "And I could use a break it's a deal." "Thanks Getaway."

"Oh think nothing of it buddy." Getaway told him before going back to practice his escaping skills. So Knock Out could finish his work.

* * *

Later that night when Knock Out's shift ended he and Getaway had their race which the Austin Martin had won. And were now at Getaway's place talking about how much fun they'd just had.

"You really left me in the dust back there." Getaway told Knock Out. "Talk about some great driving."

"Well I did grow up on Valocitron and I did a lot of street racing on Earth." Knock Out explained.

"Here I have some highgrade energon with your name on it." Getaway said handing Knock Out a cube.

"Thanks but I usually avoid the hard stuff." Knock Out replied starting to hand it back.

"You don't have work tomorrow and you had a hard day so as long as you don't drive tonight I don't see any harm in you getting a little crazy." Getaway told the red sports car pushing the cube back into his servo.

"Well when you put it that way I don't see why not." Knock Out said taking a sip of the highgrade.

"So they think your the mole that's gotta suck being part of a team that doesn't trust you." "Do you ever regret switching sides?" Getaway asked him.

"No being a Decepticon is what I'll always regret I wish I could take back everything I did in the war." Knock Out explained. "I'd do anything to make amends for all the wrong I did."

"Do you really mean that?" Asked Getaway.

"With all my spark." Knock Out replied who then saw what time it was. "Oh it's getting late I'm gonna go try to get some recharge."

Then Knock Out started to stand up only to slump back down feeling dizzy as the room was now starting to spin.

"You don't look so good Knock Out I think that highgrade must have gone straight to your processor." Said Getaway noticing besides barely being able to stand Knock Out was also rubbing his helm and blinking his optics as if struggling to keep them open.

"But I only had one cube it shouldn't be affecting me like this!" Knock Out said weakly. "Something's wrong with me I need to get to a med bay!"

Then he struggled to his peds and started towards the door as Getaway did the same. Knock Out felt grateful that his new friend was going to help him. Until instead of helping him stand Getaway kicked his feet out from under him making him fall to the floor.

"W..what was that for?" Knock Out whimpered trying desperately to get back up but his body just wouldn't obey. "I Nn..need to... g..et to a hospital..." He struggled to choke out feeling weaker and more out of it by the minute.

Then Getaway bent over and put a servo on Knock Out's shoulder in an almost sympathetic manner. "Don't worry your only feeling sick because the circuit boosters didn't mix well with the highgrade." Getaway told the cherry coloured medic in a mocking tone.

"Y..you drugged... me.." Knock Out groaned as his helm was bobbing up and down as he struggled to hold it up.

"I'm afraid I didn't put enough in since your fighting it this long." Getaway hissed as he walked to a desk and got a syringe out of the dour then went back to where Knock Out was trying desperately to get off the floor.

Then Getaway punched him and pinned Knock Out down as the medic continued to squirm and try to struggle but his moves were sloppy and weak from being drugged.

"Why.. are y..ou doing.. This?.." Knock Out vented feeling horrible from the circuit boosters and not wanting to be given anymore. "P..please no...m..more..." He pleaded.

Then Getaway injected the circuit booster into Knock Out's servo that he stretched out and had no problem since Knock Out was to weak to fight back very well.

Then Getaway continued to hold Knock Out down until he went unconscious then dragged him out the door.

**To Be Continued.**

**I give you a cliffhanger right off the bat in this one. XD**


	2. Betrayed

Chapter 2 Betrayed.

Knock Out woke up a few hours later and saw that he was strapped down on a berth.

He started pulling at his restraints but they wouldn't budge. Then he looked around and saw he was in some kind of lab.

Then he saw Getaway enter the room. "Well look who finally decided to wake up." Said the escape artist. "Welcome back Knock Out enjoy your nap?"

"Where are we and why did you bring me here?" Asked Knock Out feeling very angry and a little frightened.

"You'll find out in just a bit." Getaway told him.

"It's because your the mole and you plan to pull a frame job on me right?" Knock Out growled.

"He's not the mole." Said Sental who suddenly walked in with Pharma.

"We don't know who the mole is but the three of us agree that Decepticons are bad news and should be destroyed." Pharma added.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Asked Knock Out now feeling very confused and uneasy. "Are you doing this because I used to be a Con?"

"Because I'm an Autobot now and I can't change what I did and who I sided with in the past?" He added.

"Actually it's the fact that you used to be a Decepticon that makes you useful to us." Pharma told him.

"Um come again?" Knock Out asked. "I don't quite follow."

"We're working on a way to kill Decepticons but at the same time leave Autobots intact." Sental explained. "And your going to help us." "It's a weapon that sends out a frequency that kills Cons but doesn't hurt Autobots."

"Your crazy if you think I'd ever help make such a weapon!" Knock Out hissed. "And Optimus Prime would never approve of something like that!"

"That's why Optimus and the rest of the Autobots don't know." Said Getaway. "And we didn't bring you here to help build it we need you as a test subject."

"You may have changed factions but you still have Decepticon programming meaning you should be affected by the frequency." Pharma explained. "Unfortunately if it works you won't survive but the Autobots will thank you for your contribution."

Then Sental picked up a pair of cybertronian headphones and started towards Knock Out. "We have the weapon ready it only the frequency we need to perfect.

"No!" "Please don't do this!" Knock Out begged as he struggled against the restraints.

"It's nothing personal Knock Out." Said Getaway. "Sorry you have to die under different circumstances we could have been great friends."

"No please don't!" Knock Out continued to plea but it fell on deaf ears as Sental forced the headphones over the Austin Martin's audio receptors. Knock Out was now terrified and crying coolant tears.

"Turn on the frequency." Sental ordered Pharma.

"No!" Knock Out sobbed one more time.

Then Pharma flipped an on switch on the weapon and Knock Out's whole body started to jerk as he let out crises of agony.

Knock Out's processor felt like it was on fire. He couldn't focus or even think all he knew right now was pain.

"Now we'll see how long he lasts." Said Sental without an ounce of emotion.

* * *

Meanwhile at base Sideswipe was getting caught up with his brother Sunstreaker. When they were called to the main room.

"We just received a transmission form Megatron." Said Bumblebee. "He requesting medical assistance."

"So should we respond?" Asked Smokescreen. "I mean it's Megatron he said he'd changed after he was freed from being taken over by Unicron but can we trust him?"

"As Autobots we will not turn our backs on any being in need and I believe Megatron was genuine when he disbanded the Decepticons." Optimus Prime told them.

Then they opened a ground bridge to the former Decepticon leader's location.

* * *

Upon arrival they spotted Megatron standing near a cave with Soundwave.

"Optimus I'm so glad you and the Autobots responded to our transmission." Megatron said in surprise and relief.

"You said you needed medical assistance?" Asked Ratchet confused because both Megatron and Soundwave looked fine.

"This way." Megatron told them before leading them inside the cave.

Where they were shocked to see Starscream laying on a berth unconscious and looking very ill.

"By the allspark what happened to him?" Asked Bumblebee while Ratchet rushed over to examine the seeker.

"I don't know we found him this way near the sea of rust." Megatron explained. "It was like he'd just been dumped there."

"We need to get Starscream to the medbay where there's better equipment." Ratchet said to the others.

Then Megatron and Soundwave agreed to accompany them. None of the Autobots could believe it Megatron actually seem concerned about Starscream.

* * *

When they got to the medbay Megatron stayed in the waiting room. And Optimus went to join him.

"Starscream you better pull through this." Megatron said but not in anger. There was no mistaking the worry in his voice.

"Starscream is in good hands Megatron." Optimus told his friend turned enemy turned friend again.

"I hope so I hurt him so much in the past I just want to make it up to him and apologize." Megatron said to the prime. "I won't get that chance if he dies."

Just then Ratchet came out. "Starscream is going to make a full recovery but you guys should see this." The medic told them leading them inside the medbay where Starscream was now in recharge.

Then Ratchet showed them a monitor that was showing Starscream's vitals.

"I've never seen a spark like this it's indestructible." Ratchet explained. "I've treated Starscream before but I never realized he was an outlier." "I think it might even be possible for him to survive outside his frame."

"I don't think any of us did." Megatron told him. "So why was he so sick?"

"It was like something shut down his processor and his rare spark was the only thing that saved him." Ratchet explained. "I was able to bring him back online by rebooting his processor."

Just then Starscream opened his optics. He looked scared at first but then realized he wasn't in danger and relaxed.

"Starscream glad your alright." Megatron told the seeker.

Starscream looked like he was in shock. Not expecting his former master to be concerned for his wellbeing.

"Megatron was the one who called us after he found you." Optimus told Starscream.

"So what happened to you?" Asked Ratchet. "Last we knew you were in a coma."

"I woke up strapped to a berth and some of your Autobot's are trying to make a weapon that kills only Decepticons they tested on me they said it affects the spark and processor." Starscream explained. "Oh scrap how did I survive?"

"Turns out you have a rare abnormal spark." Ratchet explained. Then told him about it.

"Well how about that." Starscream said wondering why he was just learning this now. "Oh and thanks for getting me here." He told Megatron.

"After all the pain I caused you I wanted to make amends." Megatron replied. "I'm so sorry about how I treated you in the past."

"It's ok master all is forgiven." Starscream told the Warlord. "And I'm sorry for everything I did."

"Don't call me master anymore from now on I want us to be equals." Megatron told him.

"That sounds good." Starscream agreed. And they all told Starscream they forgave him.

"Wait Starscream you said Autobots did that to you." "Which one's?" Asked Ratchet.

"I can describe all three of them but the only name I caught was Getaway." Starscream explained.

"Oh scrap!" Ratchet yelled upon hearing the name. "I saw him and Knock Out leave the base together earlier."

"Then we must find them for I fear Knock Out may be in grave danger." Said Optimus.

"I'll try to trace his signal." Ratchet told them as he got to work doing just that. "I found it but it's faint."

Just then they heard Getaway in the hallway talking to Arcee.

"You guys go trace the signal I'll handle him." Growled Megatron. Storming into the hallway.

Starscream started to get up to join Megatron wanting to give one of the mechs who nearly killed him a piece of his mind.

"Hep hep hep!" Said Ratchet pushing the seeker back down. "You just came back online and abnormal spark or not I don't want you to get caught in that crossfire."

"Good point." Starscream replied nodding before laying back down on the berth to rest.

Then Ratchet and Optimus called Bumblebee and Smokescreen and they ran off to follow Knock Out's signal hoping it wasn't to late.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway Getaway had come to base after leaving Pharma and Sental to deal with Knock Out. But it dawned on Getaway that the other Autobots would notice Knock Out's absences sooner or later. So he had to make up a story.

"Arcee!" He yelled to the femme trying to make his voice sound disoriented he had already banged himself up before entering the base to make it look like he had been in a fight.

"What is it what happened to you?" She asked seeing the damage and not knowing it was self inflected.

"You were right about Knock Out being the mole I overheard you accuse him earlier and didn't believe it and tried to cheer him up and he attacked me and I had to put him down!" Getaway lied."

"I didn't want to kill him Arcee!" "But he would have killed me!" Getaway added try his best to sound on the verge of tears.

"It's ok it sounds like you had no choice." Arcee said buying his story.

"What an excellent performance its ironic you want to wipe out all Decepticons because you lie just as well as one." Megatron told them while clapping.

"Now why don't you tell her what really happened and if Knock Out is in fact one with the allspark I bet its from doing the same thing you and the other two did that nearly killed Starscream." The former Decepticon leader hissed darkly.

Getaway was now frozen in fear. And Arcee was just plan confused. As Getaway started leaking transmission fluid.

* * *

Meanwhile Optimus and Ratchet found the lab that was located near the sea of rust. And could here Knock Out's screams coming from inside the building as soon as they opened the door.

The two rushed down the hall to where the cries were coming from and were getting softer and weaker by the minute.

Upon reaching the end of the hallway they entered a door and were greeted with the sight of Sental and Pharma standing over a berth Knock Out was strapped down on as the cherry coloured medic was now coughing up energon as his frame continued to jerk and his optics kept rolling to the back of his helm.

"Still holding on." "Amazing." Pharma said putting a servo on Knock Out's helm.

"Gotta hand it to Knock Out he's stronger then he looks." Added Sental.

"Sental and Pharma back away from Knock Out and tell us what is the meaning of this?" Optimus ordered them not sounding happy.

"We're just doing what the rest of the Autobots are to weak to and destroying the Decepticons once and for all." Said Sental.

"This is wrong release Knock Out now!" Yelled Ratchet.

"I can't believe you actually care for the life of this Decepticon." Pharma shot back.

"Knock Out is an Autobot and a much better medic and mech then you'll ever be." Ratchet told him. "He was your team mate and you betray him."

Then Optimus started fighting Sental while Ratchet fought Pharma. Then Ratchet noticed Knock Out wasn't screaming anymore and knew he didn't have much time and Optimus noticed the same thing and activated his com-link.

"Now!" He shouted over the com-link. Then a ground bridge opened and out came Bumblebee and Smokescreen who Optimus and Ratchet had put on standby with Soundwave ready to bridge them over.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee both shot and killed Pharma allowing Ratchet to help Knock Out. And he wasted no time rushing over and getting the headphones off the red sports car.

Sental was quickly put in stasis cuffs and taken back to base by Bumblebee and Smokescreen while Optimus helped Ratchet get Knock Out to the medbay.

"He's alive but just barely." Ratchet told Optimus. "We have to hurry if we're gonna save him." "I just hope it's not already to late."

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to send feedback.**


	3. Hold On

Chapter 3 Hold On.

Ratchet and Optimus wasted no time getting Knock Out to the medbay. While Bumblebee and Smokescreen took Sental to the brig.

After locking the prisoner up they started to go to the waiting room when they heard a crash.

Then ran to see what it was and saw there was now a big hole in the wall in the part of the medbay Starscream was in and Getaway was laying on the floor where Megatron had just slammed him through the wall.

"I almost forgot we had one more prisoner to lock up." Said Bumblebee as they went over to get Getaway to take him to the brig.

"I've been on the receiving end of that one before not fun." Starscream laughed. "I'd feel sorry for you if you didn't deserve it."

"Don't worry he's not hurting anyone again." Smokescreen told the seeker as he put stasis cuffs on Getaway and lead him to the brig to lock him up with the other prisoner.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Asked Arcee.

"Sure I'll fill you in on the details." Bumblebee told her as he then explained everything.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratchet was in the medbay hard at work trying to save Knock Out who was currently unresponsive.

The red transformer kept shaking but his optics remained closed and his face had a restless expression on it. Until suddenly his body became still which was followed by a beeping sound.

"No!" Ratchet cried as he rushed to stabilize Knock Out after he saw him flatline. He wasted no time using the paddles.

Ratchet had to use them several times before Knock Out came back online. But the Austin Martin still wouldn't wake up.

"Come on Knock Out please hold on." Ratchet begged him.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the waiting room Bumblebee had finished explaining everything to Arcee and Ultra Magnus who had just walked in. And they both felt bad for thinking Knock Out was the mole and how they'd treated him.

"I hope he's ok." Said Arcee.

"I can't believe what Sental, Pharma and Getaway did." Added Ultra Magnus.

Just then Ratchet came out of the medbay. "Well it was touch and go for awhile but Knock Out is going to be fine." "He was lucky we got him out of there when we did five more seconds and he would have died."

"He's in recharge right now but you can see him anytime now." Ratchet added.

Then they all went back to the medbay.

* * *

Knock Out woke up right as they entered and almost fell off the berth looking scared."

"It's ok Knock Out your safe now Parma is dead and the other two are in the brig and won't hurt you again." Bumblebee told him.

"And we're sorry we thought you were the mole." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Yeah we had no right to accuse you like that." Arcee added. "Can you forgive us?"

"Yeah it's fine." Knock Out answered them. "But why are you all mumbling?"

"Mumbling?" Ratchet asked. "Knock Out they were speaking at a normal volume."

"Only if your whispering." Knock Out replied.

"I want to take a quick look at your audio receptors." Ratchet told him.

"OK." Knock Out replied as he let Ratchet check his audio receptors.

Then Ratchet's optics widened as he looked at them.

"Knock Out your audio receptors appear to have received some serious damage from that frequency." Ratchet explained.

"Oh no so is he going deaf?" Asked Smokescreen.

"No his audio receptors should heal on their own in time but I'm not sure how long it will take so in the meantime if you want to say something to him write it down on this." Ratchet explained then handed Knock Out a note pad.

"And I want you to take it easy for the time being." Ratchet wrote on the note pad then gave it back to Knock Out.

"That sounds like a good idea." Knock Out agreed with him.

"I want to write something for him." Said Starscream then wrote something and handed it to the red mech.

"Now that's just rude." Knock Out told him setting the note pad down. And it said. "Thanks for hitting me with the immobilizer you groundponder."

Then Starscream took it back and wrote something else. And handed it to Knock Out again.

It said. "Sorry I'm gald you change sides because I'm not a Decepticon anymore either friends again?"

"Friends again." Knock Out answered him.

Then the two of them shook hands. And they all said goodnight because they saw it was getting late and wanted to let Knock Out rest.

So they all went to their rooms and the three former Decepticons decided to stay at the base as well and help them find out who the mole was because with all that had happened they didn't have a chance to investigate so decided to focus on finding out who the mole was tomorrow because right now they all just wanted to rest.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope your enjoying the story so far.**


	4. Attacked

Chapter 4 Attacked.

The next day Knock Out was still waiting for his audio receptors to heal. And was now up and around he was now perfectly fine other then his hearing.

But he didn't know that the mole was planning to attack him. Knock Out was currently just minding his own business reading a data pad and drinking a cube of energon.

He didn't here pedsteps at the door of the medbay. The mole knew Knock Out's audio receptors were damaged and was planning to take the opportunity to reduce the Autobot's numbers by one.

The mole stood at the door with a blaster in their servo ready to shoot the red medic.

Knock Out stood up still reading his data pad when it slipped out of his hand then he dropped his energon cube which spilled all over the floor.

"Oh scrap what a mess." Knock Out groaned as he bent down to clean it up.

Which had been a good thing because at that same time the mole had fired the blaster at him and only missed because he had picked that moment to bend over and the shot ending up going right over his helm and out the window.

Knock Out didn't even know he had just been shot at.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hissed the mole. Who then went in to just kill Knock Out.

Knock Out didn't hear them coming until he felt them grabbed his shoulder and was now locked in a struggle with his attacker.

"Seriously first Getaway, Sental and Pharma try to kill me with that stupid machine and now this!" Knock Out thought. "Can't I get a break?"

Knock Out was desperately trying to fend off his attacker while they were beating him from behind so he couldn't see who it was.

The next thing Knock Out knew he was slammed into the wall hard and then slumped to the floor and opened his optics but unfortunately his vision was blurred and he still couldn't make out who his attacker was.

Then they heard pedsteps coming down the hallway someone was on their way to the medbay but before they got there the mole ran off leaving Knock Out laying on the floor deciding to let him live in favor of being caught.

Ratchet suddenly ran into the medbay and started tending to Knock Out after spotting him on the floor.

Optimus and Bumblebee also rushed in and upon hearing what had just happened ran out to try to catch the mole but unfortunately they had already gotten away.

Luckily Knock Out was fine other then having been banged around a bit and being a little shaken he was OK. And they were happy to see that his hearing had come back.

Just then Starscream bragged in with a mark on his wing and didn't look a bit happy. Turned out he'd been shot down by the blast that missed Knock Out when it went out the window he had been flying there.

"Ok who shot me down?" He growled. "One minute I'm flying in my jet mode and the next I'm crashing to the ground!"

"Yeah he landed right on top of my helm." Said Megatron who also walked in rubbing his head.

"The mole just attacked Knock Out." Bumblebee explained. Then they saw the broken window and figured out how Starscream had been shot down.

"So Megatron did you make a wish after you were hit by the falling Star? Knock Out joked.

Both Megatron and Starscream just rolled their optics and left the room not feeling amused. But Bumblebee let out a small chuckle and both Ratchet and Optimus smiled.

* * *

The next day they told the rest of the team what happened and to all be careful since the mole had attempted to kill Knock Out it ment none of them were safe.

And everyone was glad to hear that the red mech's audio receptors had healed. And now they were trying to figure out how to catch the mole.

Starscream was currently walking through the hallway just trying to find a way to pass the time because he felt bored.

When he heard a banging sound coming from somewhere. And went to investigate it.

He followed the sound to the basement and was surprised by what he came across. There tied up and gagged was Arcee.

"Arcee?" Starscream asked. "What are you doing here and who did this to you?"

Arcee just rolled her optics and Starscream followed her gaze to the piece of tarp that was tied over her mouth.

"Oh guess I should take that off so you can answer." Starscream said getting the hint. And was about to remove the gag and untie her.

When suddenly Arcee's optics widened and Starscream knew she was looking at something or someone behind him.

Starscream started to turn to see who or what was there when he was suddenly struck from behind. The seeker tried to pull himself up only to receive several more blows.

Starscream managed to turn over and was now on his back after having been knocked to the floor.

He was now covered in dents and leaking energon in places. But was trying to raise up. When he got a glimpse of his attacker.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was he losing his mind or was he being beaten up by Arcee? But she was currently tied and right next to where he was fighting. This didn't make any since.

He managed to crawl back a little and now he saw them both at once. Two Arcee's one tied up and the other trying to scrap him.

Starscream was confused and didn't know what was going on. And was still trying to process what he was seeing.

"Well since you've seen my cover I can't let you live." Hissed the Arcee who had been beating him senseless.

Starscream continued to fight with her but she ended up slamming his helm into the wall then let the now badly injured seeker lay there.

The Arcee who was tied up was trying to get free wanting to fight the one who was now standing over Starscream. But the other Arcee walked over and punched her unconscious.

"Well that should shut you up for awhile." Growled the other Arcee. "Now to get rid of this seeker so he can't blow my cover."

Then she half dragged half carried Starscream out of the base.

* * *

Starscream open his optics a little while later and was too weak to move and felt pain through his whole body.

Arcee was now standing over Starscream and they were somewhere outside. Then Starscream saw a building a few feet away and knew they were in the ruins of Voss.

"I thought what better place to finish a seeker then what remains of the old seeker capital." She told him.

"I can't have you telling my secret so I have to make sure it dies with you." She added picking up a rock.

Then she started beating him with it. Starscream could feel himself fading from consciousness. Then she tossed the rock aside and pick up a blaster.

"Goodbye Starscream." She hissed as she aimed the blaster at his chestplates then pulled the trigger.

"BOOM!"

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger for you guys.**


	5. Ghost Of A Chance

Chapter 5 Ghost Of A Chance.

Starscream woke up awhile later.

"Oh scrap that hurt how did I survive it?" He said rubbing his helm. "I know that Arcee lookalike shot me in the spark chamber."

Then he saw a scraplet that ran right through his leg. "What?" He yelled. "How is that possible?"

Then he looked a few feet to his right and saw something even more disturbing himself or at least his body laying there having offlined.

"Oh scrap I didn't survive I'm a ghost!" He cried. "No! I don't want to be a ghost! I'm to young to die!"

"Wait Ratchet said my spark might be able to survive outside my frame." Starscream thought. "Good thing he was right."

"Now all I have to do is go back to base, explain what happened and ask them to either fix my body or build me a new one." He told himself then ran back to base.

* * *

Upon arriving he saw Bumblebee walking down the hallway.

"Oh Bumblebee you'll never believe what happened." Starscream told the yellow Autobot.

"I wonder where Starscream is haven't seen him all day." Bumblebee said to himself.

"What but I just spoke to you and I'm standing right in front of you?" Starscream yelled at Bumblebee who didn't seem to hear him and walked right through him.

"Unless no one can see or hear me like this." Starscream said having now realized how bad his situation was.

"There's got to be a way to get through to someone." He thought. Then he got an idea but he decided to test it and practice a bit first.

* * *

So he ran to the mess hall where he saw Megatron and Windblade having energon. So he walked into Megatron.

"Starscream was such a great second in command during the war I didn't deserve him." Said Starscream through Megatron.

"He would have been a much much better leader then me." Megatron (Starscream) continued. "He's always been like a son to me." "Out of all my troops he was always my favorite."

"Megatron are you ok?" Asked Windblade. Then Starscream got out of him.

"Yes I think so but what just happened?" Megatron asked.

"Why did you say all that about Starscream?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to hear him compliment me for a change." Starscream said since neither of them could hear him.

"What did I say about Starscream?" Asked Megatron not remembering anything he said or did when Starscream had taken him over.

Then Starscream went into Windblade. "Oh only that he's great and super cool." Starscream said through Windblade.

"And really hot and I think he's cute." Chimed Windblade (Starscream). "Do you think he could give me some flying lessons because he's much more graceful and elegant in the sky then I am."

Then he left Windblade's body. "What just happened?" Asked Windblade.

"You were just taking like you have a crush on Starscream." Megatron explained.

"Why would I do that it's Sideswipe I like?" Said Windblade. "Oh scrap did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did." Megatron told her. While Starscream lifted the mess hall laughing at the two confused bots he left behind.

Now that he knew he could talk through others he would use someone to tell Optimus or Ratchet what happened to him and ask them to help.

* * *

Starscream was on his way to the medbay to see if Ratchet had a patient who he could communicate with him through or if another medic was there really anybot would do.

But then he saw something that made him cringe Arcee was walking down the hallway with Knock Out.

"I need to talk to you in private there's no telling who could suddenly walk into the hallway." Arcee told Knock Out.

"Wow whatever it is you want to tell me it must be juicy." Said Knock Out.

"I think I might know who the mole is but I don't want anyone to know until I'm sure I'm right." Arcee told the red medic.

"Ok how about the roof?" Knock Out suggested.

"That's perfect." Arcee replied as they continued down the hallway.

"No Knock Out don't go with her that's not Arcee!" Starscream yelled after them only to remember they couldn't hear him and no one else was in the hallway.

Starscream rushed after them knowing very well that Arcee's double was planning to kill the Austin Martin just like she technically killed him. And he wasn't about to let that happen.

She had already tried to kill Knock Out once and this time she might secede if he didn't find a way to stop her.

Starscream saw that he was too late to follow them onto the elevator so he started running up the stairs hoping he could beat them to the roof.

Maybe he could take over Arcee's evil twin and make her leave Knock Out alone. Or even turn herself in and explaine what she did to him and ask them to fix his body or make him a new one and take care of all their problems.

But this hope was quickly dashed when he suddenly heard them talking on the roof ahead of him.

"OK so who's the mole?" Asked Knock Out. "Hey wait what are you doing with that blaster?"

"I'm the mole and your about to be one with the Allspark!" Starscream heard Arcee's double hiss as he continued to rush up the stairs and panicked when he heard the blaster fire and Knock Out let out a cry of pain.

"No!" Starscream yelled as he raced to the top of the stairs and made it to the roof and was relieved to see Knock Out was alive and had only been shot the shoulder.

But his relief quickly disappeared when he saw Arcee's double was about to fire another blast at Knock Out this time at his helm.

Poor Knock Out was in to much pain and shock to move. He just held his servo over the wound on his shoulder as coolant tears spilled out of his optics.

Without thinking Starscream ran over and jumped into Knock Out's body because it was closer. Then he jumped out of the way of the blast. Then Arcee's double continued to shoot at Knock Out but Starscream made him jump off the roof to escape.

"Oh scrap I forgot your not a seeker!" Starscream cried realizing his error. "I'm so sorry Knock Out I saved you from a death by blaster fire only to doom you to one by falling!"

Starscream was now trying desperately to find something he could grab onto to save Knock Out if he didn't do something his best friend was going to die.

Just then he spotted one of the jet vehicons that happened to be flying by and he quickly jumped out of Knock Out's body and into the vehicon's and flew under Knock Out to catch him.

"What just happened!?" Screamed Knock Out as he fell onto the jet mode of the vehicon Starscream had taken over which happened to be Steve and banged his helm against it and went unconscious.

Starscream quickly made Steve land and gently laid Knock Out on the ground then called Ratchet over Steve's com-link and explained that Knock Out had been attacked and needed medical attention.

Ratchet wasted no time getting there and rush Knock Out to the medbay and got to work treating his injuries.

* * *

Starscream went with him still in Steve's body and stayed in the waiting room. Till Ratchet came out and said Knock Out was going to be fine. Then they both went back to see him.

Then Starscream told them both everything. At first they didn't believe him and thought Steve was either losing it or trying to play some kind of joke until he told them somethings only Starscream would know.

Then they went and got the real Arcee out of the basement and got Starscream's body and took it to the medbay where Ratchet and Knock Out both got to work trying to fix it.

But unfortunately his spark chamber had been to badly damaged but then Starscream told them about how he had upgraded to that new body after the war and that the one he used during the war was still in storage at darkmout.

So they went and got it and put his spark in that one. And he was relieved to not be a ghost anymore.

Then Arcee explained to them that her double had actually been her old enemy Flamewar using light bender tech to disguise herself as her. After she had surprised and captured her.

But that had only been a few days ago the mole thing had been going on for weeks meaning there was more then one mole. And Flamewar had escaped. So they still had their work cut out for them.

* * *

Later Knock Out met Starscream in the hallway.

"Thanks for saving me earlier." Knock Out thanked the seeker.

"Anytime buddy." Starscream replied.

"Only next time you become a ghost and have to take over my body to save me please remember I can't fly." Knock Out told him. "Just because you were a ghost doesn't mean I want to be one." He joked.

"How's you shoulder by the way?" Starscream asked him.

"Still hurts a little. but a few days of taking it easy and then a fresh coat of paint and some wax and it'll be good as new." He explained.

"You and you finish." Starscream teased his friend.

Just then Megatron and Windblade walked over and said they had a surprise for Starscream. And lead him to a cybertronian headstone that said.

"Here lays Starscream." And the inscription said all the stuff he made them say about him.

"What is this?" Starscream almost screamed. "Why in the universe would you do a thing like this?!"

"Payback." They both said at once.

"For the stuff I made you guys say in the mess hall?" Starscream asked. "How did you know that was me?"

"After we found out you were a ghost for awhile and took over Knock Out it wasn't heard to put two and two together." Windblade told him.

"And we thought we should lay your other body to rest." Added Megatron.

"Get rid of it!" Starscream yelled. "I don't want everyone on Cybertron thinking I'm dead."

Then he stormed into the base looking angry but when he thought they weren't looking they saw him bust out laughing. And went ahead and got rid of the headstone because they only made it as a joke.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to R&R.**


	6. Identity Crisis

Chapter 6 Identity Crisis.

The team was trying to figure out who the other mole was and think of a way to catch Flamewar.

"So did Flamewar say anything about what they were up too when she had you?" Bumblebee asked Arcee.

"No she just kept me tied up." Arcee replied.

"And she didn't say anything when she technically killed me either." Starscream added.

"Their must be something their up too or they wouldn't go through the trouble of infiltrating our base." Bumblebee said to them.

"So how do we catch them?" Asked Starscream.

"That's the big question." Bumblebee answered him.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out was working in the medbay when he decided to take a break and saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walking in the hallway and walked out to talk to them.

But suddenly another Sunstreaker showed up and came running down the hallway.

"That's not me it's the mole!" The other Sunstreaker warned the two of them. But no sooner then the words were of his mouth his double stabbed Sideswipe who was standing next to him in the midsection.

"No!" The real Sunstreaker cried as he ran to his twin while the mole made a break for it.

"Stay with him and call Ratchet I'm not letting the mole escape!" Yelled Knock Out who ran after the mole now mad at him for hurting one of his friends. Knock Out knew Ratchet would be able to help Sideswipe and wanted to end this.

Sunstreaker obeyed and called Ratchet who rushed over upon hearing what was going on. And Strongarm and Windblade who both just walked down the hallway ran over to help when they saw what was going down and both wanted to help Sideswipe.

Then Ratchet and Bumblebee ran down the hall and they all rushed Sideswipe to the medbay.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out was chasing the mole determined to catch him maybe if he could capture him they could make him tell them where Flamewar was hiding and who the new leader of the Decepticons was and what they were planning.

Knock Out just wanted this whole nightmare he and his friends had been going through for the past few weeks to be over.

Sunstreaker's double changed to his alt mode and and drove off. But Knock Out also transformed and drove after him not about to let him escape.

"Since when can lightbender technology copy someone's alt mode?" Knock Out thought to himself knowing this was new.

Knock Out followed him to a spot on the outskirts of Kaon where he went inside a warehouse. Then went inside after him.

Knock Out transformed back to his bot mode and took out his energon prob as he walked down a hallway where he found Sunstreaker's double and activated his prob then approached the bot.

"Ok it's over your cornered now turn off the lightbender tech so I can see who you are and tell me what the Decepticons are planning." Knock Out practically growled at him.

"Who said anything about lightbender tech?" Said Sunstreaker's double who then changed and revealed himself to be a shape shifter like Makeshift had been. "Flamewar is the only one using that."

Knock Out's optics widened in shock he wasn't expecting one of the moles to be a shape shifter.

When suddenly he heard pedsteps behind him and before he could turn to see who was there Flamewar who had just walked in punched him hard across the helm.

Knock Out fell to the floor and tried to push himself back up only to receive another quick blow to the helm. And slumped back to the floor unconscious.

* * *

A while later Knock Out woke up in a cell still inside the warehouse. As soon as he remembered what happened he jumped to his peds and rushed over to the bars.

Then tried to activate his drill and saw but his servos wouldn't transform. They had deactivated his weapons while he was out.

And he couldn't get a com-link signal. "Scrap." He groaned.

Then he saw Flamewar and the shape shifter who look just like Makeshift only a head smaller both standing outside his cell.

"Seems you found our base of operations." Said Flamewar. "This is Masquerade."

"Makeshift was my older brother." The shape shifter explained. "But that's not important now unfortunately my cover was just blown didn't think Sunstreaker would escape."

"Yeah and he's probably leading my friends here now to stop you two." Knock Out said giving a little smirk. "So you two might as well make things easier and tell me what your plans are."

Then they both started laughing. Which made Knock Out uneasy.

"You think Sunstreaker was being held here." Masquerade mocked. "He escaped from a cave we had him in he has no idea about this place."

"But if you must know the Decepticons and our new leader Galvatron are planning to attack the Autobots and take back Cybertron." Flamewar explained. "They sent the two of us to learn what the weak spots in their defense is."

"Well you guys are never getting away with it my friends will come looking for me and Galvatron is no match for Optimus and Megatron." Knock Out told them.

"So you guys and the other Decepticons might as well give up now." The red sports car added.

"Oh your wrong Doctor they won't look for you." Masquerade told the Austin Martin.

"They won't even know your missing." He added as he shape sifted into a perfect copy of Knock Out even mimicking his voice.

Knock Out's face fell as he was now face to face with himself. Masquerade had changed into the spitting image of him and even had his voice down pat.

He knew the Autobots would fall for the disguise. And felt defeated as it sank in just how hopeless his situation was.

"You might as well get comfortable Doctor your going to be here for a very long time." Masquerade told him coldly. "Oh and I intend to see how many of your friends I can kill while using your face."

"The only question is who do I kill first?" Masquerade added darkly. "Let's see Arcee or maybe Bumblebee or how about Ratchet?" "Or perhaps I'll rip Starscream's spark out and see how indestructible it really is?"

"Don't you lay a digit on any of them!" Knock Out hissed at his lookalike as he threw himself against the bars of his cell.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to the Autobot base to see just how much info I can get and how much damage I can cause." Masquerade hissed in Knock Out's audio receptors through the bars. "And your going to stay here and sleep."

Then Knock Out hardly had time to react before Flamewar stabbed a syringe into his neckcables.

"Sweet dreams." She said in a mocking tone.

"Ahh!" Knock Out let out a little cry of pain as he felt the injection enter his system. "Noo!" He struggled to stay alert as he could already feel himself starting to go under the effects of the cybertronian narcotics.

"Those circuit boosters should put you out for quite a while." Flamewar told the cherry colored mech who was now struggling to stand.

Knock Out saw them leave and staggered around the cell for a few minutes using the wall for support. He slumped down on the floor and crawl to a berth in the corner of his prison and barley managed to climb onto it as he lost his fight to stay awake. And then laid across the berth in forced recharge.

* * *

Meanwhile Masquerade arrived at the Autobot base pretending to be Knock Out.

"Hi Knock Out glad your ok." Bumblebee greated him. "Ratchet said Sideswipe is gonna be fine."

"Did you catch the mole?" Asked Starscream who was also there.

"No unfortunately he escaped." Knock Out (Masquerade) told them.

"We'll get him next time." Bumblebee said to him.

"Right now let's get some rest and just hang out around the base I think we've earned it after this mole situation we could all use time to recharge so we can be well rested to stop them and protect Cybertron." The yellow Autobot added.

As the three of them went inside. And both Bumblebee and Starscream were unaware that the bot with them wasn't their friend. Or of what danger Knock Out was in.

**To Be Continued.**

**Knock Out is in trouble again. XD**


	7. Becoming The Mask

Chapter 7 Becoming The Mask.

Knock Out woke up the next day with a helmache. He slowly got off the berth after seeing he was still in the cell but was currently alone.

So he started looking for a way out. But couldn't find one.

"Scrap." He thought as he set down on the berth in defeat. He was worried about what Masquerade might be doing to his friends while disguised as him.

He had to figure out a way to escape but didn't know how. There was no way out of his cell without a key that Flamewar had taken with her. So he was trapped. So he just laid back down on the berth and looked at the ceiling.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Autobot base Masquerade was pretending to be Knock Out and so far everyone had bought it.

He and Ratchet were currently cleaning the medbay and Masquerade saw the medic had his back to him working on something. So decided to take advantage of the opportunity and end him.

He grabbed a wrench that he was going to hit him with. But just when he was had picked up the wrench Ratchet turned around the took it from him.

"Thanks I needed that." Ratchet told him as he used the wrench on the piece of equipment he was fixing. Thinking he was just handing it to him and not knowing he'd been planning to hit him.

"Now go take a break and race or something you've more then earned it." The medic added.

"I do think I'll go see what the other are doing." Said Knock Out (Masquerade) as he left the medbay. "So much for offling the medic." He thought deciding not to risk blowing his cover.

Then he ran into Smokescreen who challenged him to a race. Which he accepted knowing Knock Out would being velocitronian. They never turn down a race. So he agreed to race the Autobot.

* * *

They went out to where there was a track.

Masquerade noticed there were other bots in the area because the track they were using was a public place so he couldn't try to kill Smokescreen right now because there were to many witnesses. And he didn't want to blow his cover yet.

So he raced him for several laps and was getting tired because he was just pretending to be a velocitronian and wasn't used to racing. But had to keep up the appearance of being a racer.

And accidentally went off the track and crashed into the wall of a near by building. Smokescreen rushed over to see if he was ok. Masquerade still stayed in Knock Out's shape much to his relief.

"Are you ok that was quite a crash you just had?" Smokescreen asked him concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." Knock Out (Masquerade) answered him.

"Oh man your finish." Smokescreen said noticing some silver marks on his chestplates where his paint had been chipped off.

"Don't worry I'll help you fix it." Smokescreen offered.

"Don't worry it's only a scratch." Knock Out (Masquerade) told him.

"Oh no you must have hit your helm." Cried Smokescreen. "I'm taking you to Ratchet to be checked out."

Then Masquerade panic and ran off before Smokescreen knew what happened.

Then Starscream show up and asked why Knock Out ran off in such a hurry. And Smokescreen told him what happened.

"I'll go talk to him." Said Starscream knowing something was wrong but not wanting to say anything until he was sure.

"Ok and please get him to go to Ratchet I think he might have gotten some processor damage in that crash." Smokescreen told him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Starscream said as he transformed and flew after the red sports car.

* * *

Then stopped when he found him near a cliff.

Knock Out come back to base Breakdown is worried about you." Starscream told the Austin Martin.

"Tell him I'll be back in a bit." Came the reply.

"I can't because he's been dead since the war." Starscream said to him. "If you were really Knock Out you would know that because he was your best friend."

The seeker had caught Masquerade off guard he didn't know who Breakdown was.

"So you found me out." Masquerade told Starscream taking his true form. "Clever seeker aren't you."

"What did you do with Knock Out?" Starscream asked him. And there was no missing the anger in the seeker's voice. "If you've hurt him!"

"You'll do what?" Masquerade baited the seeker. "You'll never find your friend he's dead."

"No!" Starscream cried as he tackled Masquerade in a fit of rage.

Masquerade had lied hoping the seeker would lash out at him which Starscream was doing. And Masquerade used the opportunity to stab him in the wing and was now trying to push him off the cliff.

But Starscream was putting up a better fight the the shape shifter thought he would. And both mechs ended up falling off the cliff. And hit the ground hard.

But then both staggered to their peds and continued to fight each other.

Then they heard something coming from a cave that was behind them and were both horrified to see they had disturbed a nest of scraplets that went after them seeing their next meal.

Both mechs started running as the scraplets continued to chase and bite at them. The Masquerade tripped and several of them swarmed him.

He knew this was the end but suddenly looked up to see a few of the scraplets get shot and blown up by missiles.

Then Starscream ran over and started dragging him to safety. Masquerade couldn't believe it the seeker was trying to save him.

After everything he had done and even telling him he killed his friend he was still attempting to save him from being eaten by scraplets.

But Starscream was now receiving serious damage as well as the scraplets continued to swarm and bite both mechs.

Just then several shots came from behind them and killed some more of the scraplets.

Starscream looked to see Optimus, Megatron and Bumblebee who were now shooting the scraplets.

Optimus ran over and got both Starscream and Masquerade and rushed them through a ground bridge back to the Autobot base and Bumblebee and Megatron came through right behind them.

Then Optimus took both injured mechs to the medbay. Where Ratchet got to work treating the two of them.

Masquerade still couldn't believe the seeker had tried to save him. He felt touched that someone he had just fought with and told him he had killed his friend just to hurt and bait him had actually risk his spark to save his.

No one had ever done that before and he didn't understand it. Masquerade slipped into recharge as Ratchet treated his and Starscream's injuries.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope you like the story so far.**


	8. Rescue

Chapter 8 Rescue.

Ratchet had just finished treating Starscream and Masquerade who apologized for all the trouble he cased and explained that Knock Out was still alive.

And apologized for telling Starscream he was dead. And even told them where to find their friend. And didn't even resist when they put him in a cell.

"Wait I should warn you guys Galvatron and his Decepticons are planning to invade the base tonight and they have a special energon dagger that can turn off the ability of an outliner so if stabbed not even Starscream's spark could survive." Masquerade told them feeling like he owed the seeker for saving him.

Just then the base shook and they know the attack was under way.

And they all ran to fight off the Decepticons except for Arcee who went to the ground bridge and set it for the outskirts of Kaon where Masquerade told them Knock Out was being held.

She was going to go save their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out was setting in his cell when he saw Flamewar walking down the hallway with a blaster in her servo.

And he knew she was coming to kill him. And he had to find a way to escape.

Knock Out quickly got under the berth knowing it was the only spot that would shield him and she could still shoot him there it would just be harder to aim.

Then he heard her entire his cell. "Knock Out come out and play." She mocked. "You might as well come out I'll only end up having to shoot you more times if you stay down there."

"Please don't do this!" Knock Out begged.

"Tell you what I'll let you choose a blast to the spark or the brain module?" She told him darkly.

"Ok I'm coming out." He said in defeat.

But suddenly grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down causing her to drop the blaster as they both made a mad dash for it.

They were now lock in a gun struggle until Knock Out mange to kick it to the other end of the cell then rushed out the still open cell door.

Unfortunately he couldn't lock it because Flamewar still had the key. So he just blotted down the hallway.

But Flamewar got the gun and fired it at him as he turned the corner. The warehouse they were in had several hallways and Knock Out didn't know which one would take him to the exit.

But his main concern right now was to get away from the femme who was trying to shoot him.

Flamewar walked out of the cell trying to figure out which hallway the red medic had fled down. Then she spotted some spilled energon on the floor.

Her blaster fire had hit him just before he turned the corner. All she had to do was follow the trail of spilled energon.

* * *

Knock Out had run down a few hallways hoping one would lead him to the exit. He was starting to relax a little thinking he'd lost her for the time being.

But then felt a pain in his midsection and realized that he'd been grazed across his left side. It wasn't a serious wound but he saw that he had been trailing energon.

And took off in a run knowing she would catch up to him if he didn't get out of here soon.

Then he heard her coming down the hallway behind him. And even worse realized he was heading to a dead end.

His optics widened in fear as he suddenly had nowhere to run. He made one desperate attempt to cut around her but suddenly heard a loud bang and ended up falling to the floor having just been shot in the leg.

He attempted to crawl away only to receive another blast to the shoulder as he was now grasping it as coolant tears of pain spilled from his optics.

Flamewar saw her victim was in no shape to run or put up much of a fight so she decided she'd have some fun with him before she'd finish him off. And walked over and started literally kicking him while he was down.

At one point even hitting one of his wounds. Then she forced the cherry colored mech on to his back as she started punching him over and over.

Poor Knock Out at this point didn't know if she was going to shoot him or just beat him to death. As he now had energon leaking from the side of his mouth. Then she slammed the blaster into his helm making him slam it hard into the floor.

Knock Out's optics rolled to the back of his helm. The poor Austin Martin was now dazed and could only look up at her as he grunted in pain.

It was fuzzy out of focus but he could see she had the blaster aimed at his helm.

Knock Out closed his optics waiting for the end. But then heard a voice from down the hallway.

"Get away from him!" Arcee's voice yelled at Flamewar. And she sounded mad.

Knock Out opened his optics but he was still having trouble getting his vision to focus. But he could make out Arcee with a blaster pointed at Flamewar.

But Flamewar still had the blaster she was pointing at him. And he could tell by how she was holding it she was going to fire it at Arcee while the other femme wasn't expecting it.

Knock Out had to find a way to help Arcee but he was to hurt to move.

But just when Flamewar was about to open fire on Arcee Knock Out some how managed to fling himself at Flamewar taking her by surprise but using all that was left of his strength in the process and he fell to the floor a second time as a loud boom was heard as Flamewar's blaster went off.

Then Knock Out laid there motionless and deathly still.

"No!" Arcee screamed as she attacked Flamewar in a grief stricken rage.

Flamewar tried again to shoot Arcee with her blaster but Arcee managed to grab on to it

And the two femmes were now fighting over the weapon which suddenly went off while it was between them. Then Flamewar fell backwards having been shot through the spark chamber and killed instantly.

Then Arcee ran over to where Knock Out was still laying. She couldn't tell if he was alive or not. But knew he was badly injured at best.

"Knock Out!" She cried as she gently shook him to get a response but got none.

"Come on Knock Out say something anything." Arcee almost pleaded hoping the red transformer's injuries hadn't been fatal.

"Outch this floor hates me." Knock Out groaned weakly.

Then Arcee called Ratchet over her com-link luckily he was in the medbay and not involved in the battle that was going on outside the base and came through a ground bridge as soon as Arcee told him the situation.

And once Ratchet got there they both gently took Knock Out to the medbay where Ratchet got to work fixing his injuries and luckily reported he was going to be fine after a few weeks of bed rest.

**To Be Continued.**

**Almost to the end now. Hope you're all enjoying the story.**


	9. Finale Battle

Chapter 9 Finale Battle.

Meanwhile outside the battle against the Decepticons raged on. As everyone was currently locked in combat.

Megatron was currently fighting Galvatron who was using the dagger Masquerade warnd them about. And it was a pretty even match.

"You know I can see why you were leaders of the Decepticons before me." Galvatron told Megatron. "What do you say to joining us and ruling Cybertron together?"

"No the Decepticons is a parth a never want to go down again." Megatron said to Galvatron. "Please don't make the same mistakes I did."

"You've gone soft Megatron." Galvatron hissed. "But your about to be dead anyway."

Then Galvatron started to attack Megatron with the energon dagger but the former Decepticon leader was doing a good job of holding him off.

Then they heard someone and Galvatron saw Starscream running towards where they were fighting. And he could tell the seeker was coming to try an aid his former master.

Megatron saw a sinister smile cross Galvatron's faceplates as the current leader of the Decepticons push him off him. Then bolted to where the seeker was.

"Starscream wach out!" Megatron yelled trying to warn his former second in command.

But before Starscream could react Galvatron grabbed him by the neck and slammed him hard into the ground and continued to beat him until he had the seeker dazed.

Then yanked him back up by the helm. As Starscream grunted in pain.

Megatron was rushing over to try to help the seeker. As Galvatron continued to beat the scrap out of Starscream who was now leaking energon from his mouth and several other places.

"No please stop!" Megatron yelled at Galvatron.

"This is quite the turn of events." Galvatron said in dark amusement as he held Starscream up by his helm letting the seeker dangle. "You gave him quite a few beatings just like this during the war and now your trying to defend him."

"Oh how things change." Galvatron added as he slammed Starscream into the ground again before pulling him back up by the throat. "Ironic isn't it?"

"Let him go!" Megatron hissed.

"I'm not quite finished with him yet." Galvatron said in a mocking tone. "Since I'm currently holding him by the neck maybe I'll crush his voicebox like you once did to a certain Autobot?"

Galvatron was trying to get at Megatron by bringing up the evils he had done in the past. Megatron continued to glared daggers at Galvatron.

"Or I could rip his wings off." Galvatron threatened seeing Megatron was just a few feet away from them as he continued to firmly hold the seeker.

"But I think this is the best way to deal with him." Galvatron hissed darkly as he stabbed the dagger into Starscream's spark as the seeker's optics widened in pain before he yanked it out again then roughly toss Starscream to the ground where he just laid there.

"Nooo!" Megatron growled seeing Galvatron kill the seeker knowing not even Starscream's spark could survive a stab from that dagger.

Then before Galvatron even knew what hit him he was being slammed against the ground as Megatron continued to deliver one puch after another as he started beating the scrap out of Galvatron with coolant tears of rage coming from his optics.

Megatron wasn't holding anything back he wanted to make Galvatron pay for killing Starscream.

Then Galvatron suddenly gained the upper hand because Megatron was so angry that he wasn't thinking clearing and his fighting was more sloppy and impulsive then usual.

And just when it looked like Galvatron was going to kill the former Decepticon warlord. Optimus Prime who had just gotten there joined the fight and the two of them were fighting Galvatron who was somehow holding his own against them both.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratchet was in the medbay with Knock Out who was still on bed rest.

When suddenly Sental and Getaway barged in. Being an escape artist Getaway had gotten them out of their cell.

Sental was currently holding a blaster to Ratchet's helm. While Getaway strapped Knock Out down one the berth.

"Can't you guys see the base is under attack and there's a battle going on outside?" Ratchet told them.

"Yes and what better opportunity to take revenge for ruining our plan to wipe out the Decepticons and killing Pharma?" Sental hissed.

"So you two are gonna kill us?" Said Ratchet.

"Actually were gonna kill you after we force you to kill him." Getaway said looking at Knock Out who was strapped down and couldn't fight.

Then Sental put a syringe in Ratchet's servo while still aiming the blaster at his helm. Ratchet could tell it was filled with Tox-en.

"No I'm not giving him that." Ratchet growled at them.

Then he and Knock Out heard the blaster that was currently aimed at Ratchet charge. While Getaways had one aimed at Knock Out.

"Go ahead Ratchet its ok." Knock Out told him knowing Sental and Getaway would kill the other medic if he didn't comply and wanting him to at least have a chance to try to escape.

Ratchet and Knock Out locked optics both struggling to fight back coolant tears.

"I'm sorry." Ratchet told the younger medic.

And Knock Out gave a little nod that said. "It's ok I know this isn't your fault." Knock Out didn't want to die but he was willing to if it could buy Ratchet another couple of seconds. But he hated what this was doing to the other Doctor.

"Give him the shot!" Sental hissed.

"I won't!" Ratchet told them.

"Do it Ratchet they'll kill you if you don't!" Knock Out said through coolant tears.

"They'll kill me if I do." Ratchet told him. The syringe was currently in Knock Out's fuel line. (The cybertronian equivalent of a vane.) The deadly substance just had to be injected.

"Do it!" Sental growled.

Knock Out closed his optics not wanting to watch. Ratchet was still trying to figure out a way not to go through with it.

Just then they heard a blaster go off and Getaway fell over dead and Sental turned to see Arcee standing in the doorway with her blaster out.

And while Sental was distracted Ratchet pulled the syringe out of Knock Out's fuel line and undid his restraints then punched Sental in the back of the helm for what he'd just put them through.

"Are you guys ok?" Arcee asked them.

"Yes we're fine." Ratchet said as he disposed of the still full syringe.

Then he and Arcee heard a thud and looked to see that Knock Out was now laying unconscious on the berth.

He had fainted after it had sink in what a close call he just had.

Ratchet smile glad that the red medic was safe. But hated Sental for doing that to them and was glad when Arcee took him back to his cell.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron and Optimus were still fighting Galvatron. While all the other Autobots and Decepticons fought around them.

Galvatron now had Megatron down and was currently fighting Optimus. But decided to finish Megatron.

Galvatron punched Optimus aside and started to drive his dagger through Megatron's spark.

When suddenly he was shot in the back by a missile.

"What?!" Galvatron cried in shock as he turned and faced who shot him.

But then Optimus punched him at the same time Megatron shot him through the spark chamber and Galvatron fell to the ground dead.

Then Megatron staired in shock at the bot who now approached him and Optimus.

"Are you ok you look like you've seen a ghost?" Asked Starscream who had been the one who'd shot the missile at Galvatron.

"How are you alive?" Megatron asked. "I saw him stab and kill you with that dagger?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Starscream.

"I was knocked out by someone in the hallway and just woke up and ran out here and haven't even been part of the fight till just now." The seeker explained.

Just then they heard a moan come from where Megatron thought Starscream had been tossed earlier.

And they rushed over to see what looked like Starscream laying there who suddenly changed and revealed himself to be a mortality wounded Masquerade.

"I was the one who knocked you out." He told Starscream weakly.

"Why?" Starscream asked him.

"Because I remembered Galvatron said he was going to make a point of killing you in front of Megatron." Masquerade explained. "And after you saved me from the scraplets I couldn't let you join the fight so I knocked you out and went in your place."

"You didn't have too." Starscream told the dying shape shifter.

"I wanted too.." Masquerade choked out. "I waan..ted to repay you.."

"Thank you." Starscream told him fighting back coolant tears. Masquerade had sacrificed himself in the seeker's place and he was grateful.

Then Masquerade's optics stopped glowing as his spark went out and he died.

Then the Autobots who had won the battle took the surviving Decepticons to jail to await trial.

The Autobots had won.

**To Be Continued.**

**The Epilogue is next.**


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue.

After beating the Decepticons the Autobots all worked together to fix the damage caused to the base in the battle.

Then they gave Masquerade a funeral. And had locked up the surviving Decepticons to await trial.

Then Bumblebee and his team went back to the scrap yard to protect Earth. But Bee told Optimus and his team to call on them anytime they needed their help.

And Sideswipe's brother Sunstreaker went with Bumblebee and his team wanting to see Earth for awhile. And they were glad to have him with them.

While Starscream had found some seekers who had arrived on Cybertron and was over joyed when he recognized two of them as Sky Warp and Thundercracker.

He had his trine back. And Megatron was glad for him. And started helping him and the other seekers rebuild Vos so all the seekers who had now accepted Starscream as their leader would have a place to live.

* * *

It had been a few weeks now since the fight at the Autobot base. And Knock Out was off bed rest, fully healed and back to normal now.

He and Ratchet were currently talking to Prowl in the brig outside of the holding cells.

They were discussing when the all the prisoner's trials were going to be.

"Glad to see your off bed rest Knock Out." Sental mocked the red sports car. "Anytime I'm sure they'll wake up and throw you and the other former Decepticons in here with us."

"No because they've proven they've changed for the better." Ratchet told Sental. "And Knock Out is more an Autobot then you'll ever be."

Knock Out smiled not expecting to be defended that way. He was glad to be part of a team that cared about him.

"You better watch yourself Ratchet I think your becoming senile in your old age." Sental hissed.

"Your just mad because we foiled your plan to kill all Decepticons!" Knock Out yelled loud enough for all Sental's cell mates everyone of which was a Decepticon to hear.

And all of them raised an optic ridge and glare at Sental. If looks could kill?

"You wouldn't dare lay a servo on me with an officer persent." Sental told them looking out the cell at Prowl.

"Oh look it's time for my two hour lunch break." Prowl said almost to cheerfully as he walked out.

Then all the Decepticons surrounded Sental. Who's optics widened.

"We better get back to the medbay this could get ugly." Knock Out told Ratchet.

"And we better have it ready for the patient I know we'll be treating later." Ratchet added as they both left the brig. After Knock Out smirk at him.

"Wait come back take me with you!" Sental screamed after them. But they were already gone. And Sental turned back around to see all his cell mates standing behind him.

"Hey guys forgive and forget right?" He asked. "Right?" "Momma!" He whimper right before receiving a fist to the faceplates.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratchet and Knock Out had just gotten to the medbay.

"I'd hate to be Sental right now." Ratchet told Knock Out. "I think you got him in big trouble with his fellow prisoners."

"Well he shouldn't have insulted my friend." Said Knock Out.

"I appreciate it." Ratchet told him. "But you know we're probably gonna have to treat him now."

"I'll get the big needle ready." Knock Out joked.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
